Falling
by kekirke12
Summary: Amara Clearwater is 12 and in high school. She has dreams that show her the past, but whenever she remembers something, the TASPADDAC deletes it from time and space. Amara doesn't and never will know her past. Or that was the plan... Please R R, and comment!
1. Prolouge

_Time is the most undefinable yet paradoxical of things; the past is gone, the future is not come, and the present becomes the past even while we attempt to define it, and, like the flash of lightning, at once exists and expires. ~Charles Caleb Colton_

Amara Raven was a short, twelve year old, and a high school girl. She did belong in high school by her wit, but not by her age. She loved to read, and she often would lock herself in the school's library. She would do her homework as soon as it was assigned, because she could. It was all too easy.

The girls in her dorm area would talk about the newest boy band, and she would draw in her leather journal of things that she had imagined in the hours where sleep would never come. She couldn't sleep, not because she didn't want to, but because her family was dead. She was sent with a greedy person that Amara believed was her uncle. He wanted her to wear fancy clothes, and abused her wit.

She remembered the times when scientists would come and hook her up to different machines and harvested her knowledge of the world and everything inside of it. She remembered hearing them say things about how she was so smart that she couldn't possibly be a real person. They were wrong, she was a real human, but she was smart.

When she could get a few minutes of precious sleep, dreams that looked like a familiar city, and then it would turn into a nightmare with a war and then someone saying something of a familiar language that she had known forever, but couldn't understand what the person was saying. Then she would run with a group of people into a ship and they would see the place blow up.

She scrawled the person, the ship, the words, and even the whole city in her notebook. Then when she was done she tried to translate the words. Using all of her wit, she could read it, just for a moment and then like a wall, it was blocked. Like a vacuum the translation, the words, and the memory of translating were erased from her mind. The moment never existed in time, well not anymore. The time was ten minutes before the translation, but Amara still had the dream because that dream was the most important thing she had ever experienced, and so was the translation. But then it was gone, forever.

That was thanks to the TASPADDAC, and it was done for the good of all humanity, because Amara isn't and never will know her past. Or that was the plan, but on that night a man came to the boarding school and changed everything so that Amara would break the barrier and finally come to her senses. After all her name means the defender of man. That is exactly what she did, does, and ever will do.


	2. Run

_ "running was something you could do by yourself, and under your own power. You could go in any direction, fast or slow as you wanted, fighting the wind if you felt like it, seeking out new sights just on the strength of your feet and the courage of your lungs. ~Jesse Owens_

Footsteps were audible in the far distance. It's just the headmaster, I thought. I looked out from under the blanket fort that I had made for myself. Nobody was there. I guess whoever it was had to use the bathroom and then left. I got pack to sketching the city on my paper. I grabbed my paints and water colored the picture. It had what seemed to be a glass dome that was broken, and that you could make out the fires and smoke that inhabited the city. It was a shame for such a beautiful city to go to ruin. I reminded myself that it was all fiction. I got back to my work.

The footsteps continued, and I turned off the light and hid. I peered out to find a man that looked very familiar, like I knew him.

"Hello?" I whispered

"Amara?" he asked

"Amy." I corrected

"Ok. Amy, pack up."

"What?" I asked shocked

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh never mind. Come with me."

"Why?"

"It's true."

"What is?"

"Your dreams."

"You're the one that saved me!"

"Just come on!"

"Ok."

The headmaster was coming to check if everyone was asleep.

"I think the headmaster is coming."

"Yeah, well about that…"

"What?"

"It's my fault."

"Why?"  
"Never mind, are you ready?"

"Yeah, why?"

"RUN!"

I slid my coat on.

"The exit is that way!" I gestured

"No. We can't go that way. He is waiting for me."

"He knows you're here?"

"Obviously."

"Why is that obvious?"

"He and I have a looong history… a terrible one."

"Arch-nemesis?"

"Nah." He paused, "Just not a friend."

"Ahh, I see. You have met him. In 1978."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"He refers to me."

"You are the troubler to our school, although I don't see that you would be a pest."

"I get called that a lot." He smiled, "But, it's usually worse."

We laughed as we ran through the halls.

"Where are you from?" I asked

"Where you are." He replied still smiling

"What does that mean?"

"You are not alone."

"What?" I asked

"The words from your dream."

"What words?"

"run my sweet flower! live thrive and survive. You are not alone. Find the doctor, or he will find you. Amara, Run with him!"

"I've never heard that!"

"Oh… that's why you don't know me!"

"What?"

"The TASPADDAC."

"The What?"

"Time and Space Paradox and Disaster Deleter and Creator of Paradoxes and Disasters."

"Wouldn't it be the TASPADDACOPAD?"

"Nah. The four last words were dropped."

"How does it work?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Hold on."

"What now?"

"Allons-y!"

"Ok. French, for let's go. Allons-y!

We laughed as we reached the pond outside the school's boarders

"Well, here we are." He said

"What?" I asked looking around for something. Then I saw it. There stood the ship from my dream. "Isn't that the ship from my dream?" I asked

"Yeah well sort of." He smiled

"What do you mean?"

"It was much smaller then." He laughed

"Oh really?" I questioned

"Take a step inside." He ordered

I walked in, there before me stood the most familiar thing I have ever seen.

"Wait. I know how this works!" I exclaimed having remembered something from my childhood.

"The TASPADD is dying."

"How, I mean do you know that?" I said examining every nook

"You know how to use it."

"What?" I asked

"Never mind. You shouldn't be able to do that."

"Why not?" I asked staring at all the buttons, knobs, and levers

"The TASPADD was made to block you from destroying the universe. You used to be known as "Reckless"."

"Why?"

"By the time you were around 12 or 13 you had killed off three races."

"But I'm 12." I said

"Nope. You're more like 897, and you are pretty young!"

"What!?" I screamed

"You are aren't bound by time."

I ran out to the willow where I used to read.

"Where are you going?" He followed me.

"Anywhere." I said sitting down on the lush grass.

"Really?" He challenged

"Yeah." I replied

"Where?" He asked

"I duh know?" I paused, "Somewhere far away."

"You sure?" He asked, all happiness was wiped away

"Yah, I guess. I have no family, and no friends." I stated

"Oh ok." He said sitting next to me. He looked sad.

"Wait! I do!" I exclaimed

"That's nice." He muttered

"Don't you want to know who?"

"Nah." He said still looking sad

"Why?"

"I really don't care." He said standing up

"Ok then."

"I guess I best be going then." He walked away

"You." I said

"What about me?" He asked

"You're my friend right?"

"I guess so, is this going anywhere?" He asked me again

"Oh yes."

I ran into the ship.

"I'm going with you!"

"You're still reckless." He said smiling brightly

"I am not!"

"Where to Reckless?" He asked. He was happy now.

"I don't really care. Where to?"

"I asked you." He said

"And I asked you." I replied

"Stubborn AND reckless?" He laughed

"Yeah." I smiled

We laughed

"How about we go… to, um…" I paused opening my leather journal, "Here?" I said pointing to the city of my dream.

"No." He said with all happiness gone. No emotions, something tragic happened, I figured that out.

"Did something bad happen?"


	3. This is Gallifrey

_Wandering re-establishes the original harmony which once existed between man and the universe. ~Anatole France_

"It's gone."

"I know that."

"Really? What else do you know?"

"I don't know…" I paused thinking

"Come on, remember."

"Gallifrey." I paused, "Right?"

"Yes."

"It is located in a binary star system within the constellation of Kasterborous at "galactic coordinates ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero center" which is some 250 million light years away from Earth." I said, "That is all I know. Good or not good?"

"Good. You missed quite a lot, but you did an amazing job. From space, Gallifrey is seen as a yellow-orange planet and was close enough to central space lanes for spacecraft to require clearance from Gallifreyan Space Traffic Control as they pass through its system. The planet was protected from physical attack by the impenetrable barrier called the quantum force field and from teleportation incursions by the transduction barrier - which could be reinforced to repel most levels of this type of technological attack. This prevented all outsiders (with hostile intent, or otherwise) from approaching the planet and allowed the Time Lords to maintain their status of absolute neutrality. It also let them observe the actions of the rest of the Universe without actually taking part in its affairs. These security barriers were breached on occasion.

"Wait, then the Time War. In the Time War the Daleks waged war on Gallifrey. This war waged for years, and then again later when Gallifrey's resources were depleted**." **I said

"Exactly." He smiled, "Still wanna go?"

"Of course! After all, you've piqued my interest!" I exclaimed

"How did you..." He started to say

"I said I have my ways. Remember?" I interrupted

"Ok. Are you sure?"

"More than anything in the entire universe I would like to go to Gallifrey."

"Ok, you know that you can't stop it."

"Stop what?"

"The Burning."

"Oh I've figured that out already, fixed point."

"Yeah, you'll see your family."

"That's always good!"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"They are going to die."

"Can't we save them?"

"No, do you still want to go?"

"Of course!"


	4. The Forgiving Mother

It's so curious: one can resist tears and 'behave' very well in the hardest hours of grief. But then someone makes you a friendly sign behind a window, or one notices that a flower that was in bud only yesterday has suddenly blossomed, or a letter slips from a drawer... and everything collapses. ~Colette

* * *

Gallifrey boasted an orange sky, snow-capped mountains and trees with silver leaves. These reflected the morning sunlight, making it look like the forests were on fire. There were also green forests, golden fields and red deserts, but overall it seems to have been a much drier world than Earth. You could see the Pazithi Gallifreya in the sky during the day. Gallifrey had a wide variety of plant life, ranging in color from silver to green and golden. There were plant species that I could remember that included the Ulanda and the Madevinia aridosa, and the grass was red.

"Can we go to the capitol?"

"Yeah"

"Is my mum there?"

We walked into the busy capitol, and went into a small shack. There was an older lady that looked worn out knitting a blanket for the little baby in the corner.

"Clara, meet Mrs. Clearwater." The Doctor said

I looked at him, Clara was that my name?

"Hi nice to meet you, as my friend said I'm Clara Acro." I said

"Are you two?" She asked

"No, but thank you." I said

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked, "She was going to ask if we needed a place to stay."

"I was going to say, are you two in need of a place to rest, but Ms. Acro figured out what I was going to say."

"It was easy."

"How?" She asked

"Can I?" I asked

"No." The Doctor said

"Okay." I said, I wanted to tell my mother that I was the little baby in the cradle and I wanted to really get to know the mother I never had. I longed to hug her, and love her. If I said anything I could create disasters, and then I wouldn't be able to bear to see anything happen to her.

"Goodbye Mrs. Clearwater!" The Doctor said

We walked out of the shack. I wasn't going to cry, but I felt the sadness creep in and possess me. My mother was going to burn alive, but she would save me.

My mother ran out and said, "Amara!"

"What, my name is Clara!" I explained

"I forgive you for trying not to ruin my life." She said

"How would I ruin your life?"

"You are going to tell me to send you off with your friend, and then tell me that no matter what I do that I'm going to die. Your father is dead by the way."

I didn't care what The Doctor would say, but I ran to my mother and hugged her.

"What is wrong?" She asked

"You must send the little me of with The Doctor, and that no matter what you will die, and don't worry about what will happen to little me, because I'll tell you. I will live with a man named Dominic Henry, and he will send me off to high school. Then after a few months I'll run out of the school and then I will come see you." I said, "And when I come back, because I will, I will be with him and fake my name as Clara Arcos and then you will ask if I want to stay and I will say no. After we leave you will run out of the house, and yell Amara. Got it?"

"I got it."

"Then I will tell you to go and live your life, and in a few years the Daleks will come and you will send me to a safe place and then I will find you. Deal?"

* * *

"Doctor," I said, "Isn't Gallifrey in a time lock?"

"Yes, it is." He replied struggling

"What is wrong?" I asked

He looked at me and he looked as if he would just flop over into a state of mortal depression.

"Nothing."

"You don't like being here."

"No," He said, "I don't, because it reminds me."

"Of what?"

"Everything."

"Let's go back, shall we?" I asked. I can't think well when people are in states of depression.

He stared of in the distance. "Please?" I asked

He stared.

"Doctor, I know how hard this is, I mean I just told my mother to abandon me, and that she was going to die." I stated, "Please Doctor. Please."

"You will never know."


	5. The History of Gallifrey

_We each need to make peace with our own memories. We have all done things that make us flinch. ~Surya Das_

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

When we returned to the TARDIS from the adventure we just had, The Doctor seemed angry at me. Was it something I did, or was he still upset about Gallifrey? I was upset that I had to tell my mother to abandon me, and that she was going to burn to death, but whatever the thing that The Doctor did couldn't be any worse than telling your own mother that she needed to let go of me, and that she was going to burn. At least she had 13 years to prepare for letting me go.

"Gallifrey was in a time lock. How the hell did we get there?" He asked me

"I don't know, I recently just had to tell my mom the rest of her life!" I exclaimed walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked

"Why do you care?" I asked

"I just want to know."

"The library, why?"

"How do you know that exists?"

"I sneak in there every night when you think I am asleep."

"What?! Never mind that, what have you read?"

"Not much, just The History of Gallifrey why?"

"You can read that?"

"Yah. Of course!"

"You know High Gallifreyan?"

"I guess so."

"You can't."

"I can't what?"

"Read it anymore."

"I'm going. Nothing is going to stop me."

"I will."

"No."

"You get back here!"

"No."

"Now!"

"Why do you care?" I asked, "Do I remind you of them? The family you once had, and the dreams you once believed in?"

"Shut it."

"Why? Do I scare you?"

"I said shut up."

"Why? Do I really frighten you?"

"I said shut."

"Do I?"

"No." He said sternly

"Really? There is no point pretending that you are okay. I know what that looks like, being sad when you think nobody can see you."

"Don't you dare." He scolded

"Do what? Make you what?"

"You know."

"No I don't"

"Don't play games with me."

"I don't"

"Don't you DARE play games with me!" He yelled

Something triggered and I ran. I ran to the library as fast as I could. I locked the doors and hid away. The book was sitting right beside me, so I read it. I read it all.

* * *

**In the next chapter:**

**An apology**

**A Reporter**

**A new companion**


	6. The Remembering Reporter

When you realize you've made a mistake, make amends immediately. It's easier to eat crow while it's still warm. ~Dan Heist

* * *

The library was huge. There were thousands of thousands of books. I couldn't believe the mass of books in the TARDIS's library. I felt bad to have argued with The Doctor, but there wasn't enough of the grief of what I did to apologize. There was a knock at the library door. I ran through the aisles of shelves and sat at the very back of the library. I curled up and opened the book. He walked into the library, and so I ran through the aisles.

"Amara?" He called

I continued to run and he called out again.

"Amara! Please!"

I ran into another room, and hid.

* * *

London, 2016 (Brazil Olympics)

"Nancy, are you going to report on the Olympics?" Beth asked

"Oi! Why do ya care?" Nancy asked

"I just wanted to..."

"Never mind that. I have business to do!"

"You don't have to be so bloody sour!"

"Ya know what Bethany?"

"What ginger girl?"

"I don't care anymore. I am SICK of you telling me that my stories are false. Don't you remember the diet pills, and the walking fat?"

"Nancy you have such a little kid's imagination!"

"At-mos cars, with the smoke?"

"Never heard of it."

"Vote Saxon?"

"What?"

"The Cybermen, and oh wait the Daleks!"

"What the heck Nancy? Have you been to the bar?"

"No. I don't."

"Well then, you are hallucinating!"

"No I'm not!"

"You are not allowed to report on the Olympics I'm afraid."

"Your not my boss!"

"I know, but I'm doing the Olympics stories!"

"Beth! Do you remember in 2012 when the whole crowd at the opening ceremony vanished?"

"Never happened."

"But!"

"No buts Nancy."

* * *

"AMARA SCARLET CLEARWATER!" The Doctor called out

I sat reading my book in a room that I hid in. I heard his footsteps, and by the loudness and frequency he was running. He was worried or very angry.

"Amara? I'm sorry! Amara! Scarlet?" He called

I closed my book and clutched it close to my chest. I stood and walked towards him.

"Doctor, I am sorry...I am so sorry for this."

"Amara, it is ok. I know you were just trying to fix me."

I ran to him. "I am also." I gave him the book

"What?"

"I know, I know now." I said

"Amara."

"What?"

"Do you remember the TESPADDAC?"

"Well ya"

"You broke it."

"How do you know?"

"You could read this."

"Okay. That is cool, I guess?"

"Amara. The TESPADDAC has taken over humanity."

"They can't know their past?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The TESPAD."

"So I'm gonna guess that we must save EVERYONE."

"No."

"Then who AREN'T we gonna save?"

"You, me, and a girl that has reported on things that are true, but no one remembers."

"What is her name?"

"Nancy."


	7. I'm With You

Take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are, but I'm with you.- I'm With You, Avril Lavigne

* * *

Nancy was looking for someone to believe her, but she couldn't find anyone, but that was because Amara and The Doctor were off in the TARDIS on some kind of crazy adventure. Well they weren't on adventure, but instead trying to find Nancy. The task was gonna be almost impossible considering that Nancy was a complete stranger, and to top it, they didn't know what she looked like.

"What does she look like?" Amara asked

"Well...I don't know. Ask the bus driver."

"Doctor, we are in Cardiff and there is tons of bus driver won't know."

"Alright then, wanna bet?" He challenged

"I bet you...um what is the prize?"

"Um...for the looser to attend a 18th century French party and to do something that could make you go to the insane asylums."

"I am totally gonna win!" I said

"Which side?"

"He aint gonna know." I said with a mock country accent

"I bet he will!"

"Its on time lord!" I challenged

"Yeah like Im wrong." He said

He walked over to the bus driver and he stopped.

"Excuse me sir?" He said, "Do you know Nancy Summers?"

The bus driver stared at The Doctor "Is this some joke? I don't know, who is Nancy?"

"Nancy Summers."

"What is your name sir?"

"The Doctor, so do you know Nancy?"

"Alright sir, um Doctor. Who?"

"Nancy"

"Who?"

" Y!"

"No, never heard of her."

"Are you sure?"

"Good day sir, I mean, Doctor."

I walked over to The Doctor, "Guess who is gonna become the fool of France."

"I know." He said, "me."

"Is that Nancy?" I pointed to a ginger girl walking down the street.

" 'mam?" I called

"Hmm?"

"By any chance do you know of the Adipose and the walking fat?"

"I wrote a whole article on it!"

"I'm Amara, and this is The Doctor. You are the only one that remembers the past, and we need your help."

"I don't know who you are, but I am coming with you." She said, "I am Nancy Summers, the made fun of reporter."

"ALLONS-Y!" The Doctor exclaimed

"Nancy, run."I commanded


	8. That Was The Duke?

"Always bring a banana to a party." The Doctor said

"Okay...where are we going?" Nancy asked

"France, 18th century."

"Why?"

"He lost a bet!" I said laughing

"So why France?"

"He has to go to a party, get drunk, and do something insane."

"I never said that I was gonna get drunk."

"But you lost. I can add rules!"

"Nah."

"You and party? What are the odds not to come out a little drunk."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can I come?" Nancy asked

"No" The Doctor said

"But a 12 year old is going!"

"Excuse me, but I am 897 years old."

"How?"

"The Doctor and I are Time Lords. Well technically I am a Time Lady."

"Okay. So the twelve year old is almost 1000 years old. Great."

"The Doctor has traveled with 20 year olds. Don't feel bad Nancy." I said

"Fine you can come." The Doctor said

"are there rules?" Nancy asked

"yes. We observe and don't mess with historical events like WWI or WWII." I replied

"Okay."

* * *

"Welcome to the TARDIS." The Doctor said

"It is bigger on the inside!" Nancy exclaimed

"Heard that before." He said

"It is smaller on the outside?" Nancy asked

"Heard it." He said

"Defies logic?" She said

"Heard it!" He exclaimed

"Then well, um... It is impossiblely awesomeness!" Nancy yelled

"Never heard that before!"

The party was the funniest thing ever. The Doctor "hypnotized" the party guests with the banana. Then after that he snuck up behind the duke, and pulled his pants down. After this we all ran as fast as we could.

"I never asked you to pull down the duke's pants!" I said

"That was the duke?" The Doctor asked

"What!" Nancy exclaimed

"Yeah. We better run!"


End file.
